Traitor Bandit
by MMAI
Summary: A Taang story, my first publish here and first avatar story, please read and comment so i will get better at this
1. prelog

Traitor Bandit

prelog

* * *

Aang watched Azula's every move, watched her go slowly, not looking at him, toward Toph. He saw Toph eyes widen as she felt Azula come near her and catching her arm.

"You're free now, earthbender." Azula said coldly, grinning evilly as Aang eyes widened in surprise.

"What..? What do you mean by that?" Aang asked Azula as she pulled the young earthbender a bit closer to her and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Aang, don't listen to her! She's –"

"I mean that this young bei fong lady helped the fire nation from the start!" Azula interrupted Toph with an even wider grin. Toph crystal colored eyes began sparkling with tears.

"Is she telling the truth Toph?" Aang asked the blind girl who now began crying silently. Toph barley nodded and Aang felt broken from the inside.

"But I had no other choice!" the earthbender cried helplessly "she said she'll kill all that meant most to me! She said –"

"At least you could shut up and not break him more than you already did" Azula said happily. Toph fell on her knees as Azula let her hands firm grip around Toph shoulders loosen a bit and buried her face in her hands as she started to cry harder than before.

"I... I didn't mean to... To harm you like this... I..." Toph had stopped for a second before she tried to say the words she wanted to say badly for quite some time now, but never had found the perfect chance "I like you, Aang… no! More than that. I... I love you!" Toph had felt the heat coming to her cheeks and she blushed, like every time she had day dreamed about him, but this time it was more than a day dream. It was real. Today she had no cold water to wash her face and make the heat go away, today was no ordinary day.

"I'm sorry" Aang said and left without even looking at her, Toph felt anger burning trough her body, than it all blurred and two pairs of eyes opened after some good night sleep.

'I told him everything… my secret and the truth about my feelings toward him… god I hope this will never happen, not even in my dreams!' Toph thought to herself and gotten to her feet, she started walking to the small river that they camped next to in order to wash her face from the bits of redness she had from that dream.

"You look disturbed Aang, why are up this kind of early anyway?" Katara asked with a yawn.

"Its nothing, just some weird dream about Toph, dreamed that she was working with Azula and in love with me, isn't that foolish?" Aang said with a smile, but he did not think it was foolish, it felt way too real for him.

* * *

**A\N **well, my first avatar story, i just hope it will be as fun to read as it is to write, enjoy.

_destroy is easy, the hard part is to build it back up._

oh! and if you happen to have some mottos that you can share with me, i'll thank from the bottom of my heart! decided to make a list of all mottos that will fit me, like the one in italic which i made up :


	2. Chapter 1

"Morning" Toph murmured as she got back from the river bank.

"Good morning Toph" Aang replied with a forced grin and lowered his face.

"So how did you slept?" Katara asked no one in particular and placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder for a reason she did not know.

"Had better…" Toph replied "nightmare" she added while sending a small shock wave with her foot toward Sokka that made his sleeping bag jump two feet to the side "wake up snoozels! So how did you sleep twinkletoes?"

"Not too good myself" Aang replied and looked at Toph strait in her face "nightmare too, and the worst part was –"

"Good morning everybody!" a happy voice came from Toph left, the gang all turned to look at the retired general Iroh who grinned at them happily holding a bunch of leaves in his left hand and a few berries in his right "I believe the time has come for two things. Breakfast and my story."

It was about five minutes until Sokka was awake, after being thrown into the river and splashed at by two waterbenders it's kind of hard not to, and the gang set in a circle to listen to Iroh's story.

"It began soon after you all left Ba-Sing-Se, Zuko had gone to speak to Azula and I was held in a prison cell to await my destiny. It has been almost two hours until Zuko came into my cell and we had a chat, not a nice chat, it was one which I shell not speak of to your young ears. After the chat Zuko freed me and I ran out of Ba-Sing-Se, I had set to think what to do next when I recalled that the avatar still needed a firebending teacher. So I had walked in order to find you and to offer you my services as a teacher, but when I finally found you I was tired from walking and fell asleep, and to my luck you agreed to trust me and keep me safe until I tell you the truth, and here we are. My nephews are both heading toward the fire nation, and I haven't forgiven Zuko yet for his betrayal, so I am willing to teach you fire bending Aang, if you wish me as your teacher." Iroh had rubbed his eyes some parts of the story, but he still managed to finish it with a peace bringing grin that made Aang smile as well and to put aside his sadness.

"I am more than willing to learn fire bending under you." Aang said and got up to his feet, looking at Katara for reassurance. Katara smiled at Aang and stood up.

"If you don't mind I'll go practice now" she said and started walking to the river bank

"I'll join you Katara" Toph called after her and ran toward the waiting waterbender.

"I think I'll start hunting dinner…" Sokka said and went to wear his now fully dry cloths.

"Alright Aang, we'll start your teaching now." Iroh said and stood up from the rock on which he had sat, the old firebender started walking to the edge of the forest with the avatar tight behind him. "Get in position." Iroh said and watched Aang's horse stance. "Wider" he added.

"What will you teach me first?!" Aang said excitedly and looked at his new teacher with a big smile.

"First of all, as your teacher I wish for a bit more respect. Second of all, we will start with breathing exercises. Please be more patient or I will not hesitate to stop teaching you." Aang smiled disappear and lowered his look.

---

"So, have you told him yet?" Katara asked Toph in a smile.

"Told what to whom?" Toph replied even though she knew the answer already.

"You know, told Aang that you love him." Katara lowered her voice a bit and moved her look from the water to Toph

"Why do you think I love him?!" Toph said angrily with a blush and looked the other way "Have you told Tanki that you love him?" she added.

"Told who? Who's 'Tanki'?" Katara asked Toph angrily

"You know, Zuko." Toph said in a dreamy voice and turned back to look at Katara.

"I don't LOVE him! I don't even LIKE him!" Katara yelled at Toph as her face turned red and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course you don't sweetness" Toph leaned back and laid on the grass with her hands behind her head, Katara frowned and turned back to her water bending.

---

It was close to five hours until Sokka returned with dinner and another half an hour until dinner was cooked and ready to be eaten.

"So how was your first day of training?" Katara asked Aang peacefully.

"Good, I guess..." Aang replied and took another bite of the unknown meat he was eating.

"He did well for his first day. It was all breathing, nothing special." Iroh said with a grin "say, what animal meat is it?" he looked at Sokka and took a big bite.  
"It's lemur—"

"What?! You cooked Momo?!" Aang screamed and Katara spitted out some of the meat she was eating at that moment

"No! I'll never cook Momo, I was going to say it was a lemur _fish_ meat." Sokka said and Aang calmed down.

"I think that even if it was Momo I would take another bite" Toph said in a serious voice and everybody turned to look at her "can't you guys take a joke lightly?" she added and drank the tea that Iroh purred to her cup.

"Say, where has Momo disappeared to anyway?" Katara looked around to find that Momo was no where to be found and so was all of their bags.

**a\n: **first of all:

Tanki: hot-headed in Japanese and Zuzu's new nickname!

K... thx for the comments, if I have some mistakes or misspelled something, plz tell me, arigato in advance. You can practically cut the suspension with a knife - ME IS SMART.

Yeah, well… sorry for taking so much time to write, it's not like I have something to do, I don't have. It's just that some one must remind me all the time or I'm sorta never getting to it… but I'll try harder… just don't blame me for being late on posting, I do have summer school in math and Hebrew so in my morning I'm not here and when I get back I need to do homework in the middle of the summer vacation and in my night it's USA morning so I speak to my friends from the US so I'm kinda short on time but I'm writing in between those times…

I write a lot O.o

(Just added the above smiley to my word)

Yours truly, MMAI. :3


End file.
